horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
23
"23" is a song by American rapper and music producer Mike WiLL Made-It and features the vocals of Miley Cyrus, Wiz Khalifa and Juicy J. It was released as the former's debut single on September 10, 2013. Lyrics chuckle I'm so fresh man (You choose) Hey y'all scared to do it how I do it (Mike WiLL Made-It) I'm in the club high on Purp with some shades on Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on (In the club high on Purp with some shades on Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on) J's on my feet (you know it) J's on my feet (you know it) J's on my feet (you know it) So get like me J's on my feet (you know it) J's on my feet (we trippin') J's on my feet (we trippin') So get like me I'll be in the club (the club) Standing on the couch (the couch) In them Wolf Greys (what) Like it's my house (I'm home) Drinking out the bottle I got no respect (ay) Looking like a model, Who just got a check (change) I back it up, Cause I don't give a fuck (I don't) If you a lame, that's a shame You can't hang with us (uh-uh) I'm MC Hammer fly (fresh), You can't touch (nope) J's so fly I should work at Flight Club Put on my J's and dance the whole night away I’m naughty by nature like I’m hip-hop hooray My hands in the sky, I wave ‘em from side to side My feet on the floor, I’m ’bout to turn up now I'm in the club high on Purp with some shades on Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on (In the club high on Purp with some shades on Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on) J's on my feet (you know it) J's on my feet (you know it) J's on my feet (you know it) So get like me J's on my feet laugh (you know it) J's on my feet (we trippin') J's on my feet (we trippin') (Ugh) So get like me I be rockin' J's or I be rockin' Taylors I got lots of flavors, My kick game is major More kicks than the players, call me up I'm scorin' Hit it like a free throw, tongue out like I'm Jordan Miley, Miley, come swing the thing right by me Got a joint if you wanna get stoned, got choppers if they wanna try me Pro athlete I'm not no wannabe Waitress asked how many bottles? I said 23 Put on my J's and dance the whole night away I’m naughty by nature like I’m hip-hop hooray My hands in the sky, I wave ‘em from side to side My feet on the floor, I’m ’bout to turn up now I'm in the club high on Purp with some shades on Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on (In the club high on Purp with some shades on Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on) J's on my feet (you know it) J's on my feet (you know it) J's on my feet (you know it) So get like me J's on my feet (you know it) J's on my feet (we trippin') J's on my feet (we trippin') (Mike WiLL Made-It) So get like me I stay showin' out, my kick game is a beast I got thirty pair of J's that ain't even been released (you know it) Flu game 12's (ho), Space Jam 11's (bitch) On the hypebeast sick, they gon' need a paramedic (cash) Turn up, turn up, turn up, I get trippy, I stay live (hold it) All this purple in my cup, match them grape 5's (we're shipping) I'm so high, I got three bitches that go bi (pussy) I'm so fly, I'm gettin' head like a blowdryer Put on my J's and dance the whole night away I’m naughty by nature like I’m hip-hop hooray My hands in the sky, I wave ‘em from side to side My feet on the floor, I’m ’bout to turn up now I'm in the club high on Purp with some shades on Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on (In the club high on Purp with some shades on Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on) J's on my feet (you know it) J's on my feet (you know it) J's on my feet (you know it) So get like me J's on my feet (you know it) J's on my feet (we trippin') J's on my feet (we trippin') (Mike WiLL Made-It) So get like me Why It Sucks # The word J's is said 38 times throughout the song! # The song is nothing but blatant product placement for Michael Jordan's iconic Air Jordan sneakers. # Miley Cyrus's rapping voice can sound grating and annoying at times. # Miley also completely disrespect Michael Jordan by wearing a very skimpy version of his NBA uniform in the music video. # The song also makes blatant references to purple weed, a very rare and expensive type of marijuana. # The song has a weird music video that has an equally weird story involving Mike WiLL Made-It and his crew hijacking a Brooklyn high school after distracting its principal and turning it into a massive dance club. # There are some inconsistencies that are obvious in the music video: ## The school's laboratory users are not following OSHA guidelines, i.e. handling dangerous chemicals without any gloves or safety goggles on. The worst offender is Wiz Khalifa himself, who is doing all of the aforementioned OSHA breaches alongside not wearing a lab coat at all. ## For some reason, the toxic fumes made Wiz Khalifa high and see the cheerleaders twerk in the school's basketball court. This is dangerous as the fumes can easily corrode and damage your nasal cavity. ## Miley Cyrus effortlessly sat on the basketball hoop without her weight destroying the hoop ## The song's audio quality is really good despite being played through the public announcement system via the principal's office's microphone and Mike WiLL Made-It's Beats Pill. In real life, the audio would be heavily distorted and staticky by the time the students here it. # The lyrics are very repetitive and can get boring really fast. Redeeming Qualities # The song at least did try its best to pay tribute to Michael Jordan. # Miley Cyrus, for once, doesn't sound nasally in this song. Trivia # Mike WiLL Made-It was actually reluctant to let Miley Cyrus rap for this song at first before an audio engineer changed his mind. Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Miley Cyrus Songs Category:Wiz Khalifa Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Drug Songs Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Bad Songs From Average Artists Category:Debut Singles Category:Miley's Downfall